Red and Silver
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: A collection of all my Rikairu drabbles. Enjoy.
1. Kairi

**Red and Silver**  
by SetsuntaMew

I decided to combine all my Rikairu drabbles into one fic. I rock like that. Hehe.

**Disclaimer**: Set-chan owns NOTHING. Duhhhhhhhh.

* * *

-**Kairi**-

Here I sit. On paupou island.

I always sit here. Alone.

Always alone.

I wasn't always alone. There was him...

No. Painful memories.

He was consumed by darkness.

Not just him. They both were.

It was my fault. It wasn't.

I lost it all.

I loved him. I lost him.

I am a mere shell.

I am _nothing_. Life is nothing.

No.

It wasn't always nothing.

I still see his aquamarine eyes.

Silver hair.

Flashes of my past, flashes of _him_...

Am I crazy?

This island is so very empty now. _He_ is gone.

I do not want to live.

But I have to. He told me to.

I had friends. But they have left me.

It was my fault.

No.

Yes. It was. I scared them.

The three friends I had left. I scared them. They could not help me. They left me. They abandoned me.

But it is okay. I can still think of him. I can live in my dream world.

Funny, isn't it? That the pure of heart suffer while evil triumphs.

I hate life. It is nothingness. I do not truly live in it.

I live in the past, my memories, my times with _him_.

My Riku.

* * *

You see the pretty lil' button down there? The review one? Well, it needs some loving. You can help it. 


	2. Fate

**Red and Silver**  
by SetsuntaMew

Written for the Ever After challenge of the KH Drabble community on LJ. No, I didn't win, but I didn't expect to.

**Disclaimer**: Once again, nothing is owned. Sillies, it all belongs to Squaresoft and crap.

* * *

-**Fate**-

Not minutes before the storm did I realize- I love you. But fate has away of keeping people apart.

I didn't see you again until you saved my life. Now I regret not figuring out my love for you before it was too late.

So I've been sitting on your island for months now, wondering, will I have get to see you again, to tell you I love you, and to get a happily ever after?

* * *

The review button definitely still needs some love. Help its search for lurve! 


	3. Storm

**Red and Silver**  
by SetsuntaMew

I love drabbles like whoa. Hehe. Especially Rikairu ones. They just work so darn well!

**Disclaimer**: If you think I own something, you suck. Haha.

* * *

-**Storm**-

She was a lone figure standing on the island as the wind whipped around her, waiting for him to show up. The storm was getting stronger now, she was getting worried. They had met every night without fail, talking, and forever keeping their relationship hidden.

Footsteps of someone running on the bridge. She turned to see him run up to her, silver hair windswept and wet. He stood next to her, not saying anything, as they both stared up at the dark orb that was threatening to once again destroy their world.

With the wind blowing her hair and fear clearly showing in her eyes, she asked, "What's going to happen to us? What are we going to do, Riku?"

He tore his eyes away from the deadly orb to look at her sadly. They both knew there was nothing they could do to stop the inevitable destruction, and no way to know what would happen to them.

* * *

Review button equals love. Prove it. 


	4. First Kiss

**Red and Silver**  
by SetsuntaMew

Now this has to be my very favorite. Their names aren't even mentioned and I love it. Whee!

**Disclaimer**: Still no own, sadly. Wanna give me a present?

* * *

-**First Kiss**-

Silver and red swim in a turquoise lake. Sunlight filters down from above through the leafy canopy of trees.

They smile, laugh, splash, play. Happiness is theirs.

A pause in their joyous play. Silver to red, words are exchanged.

Silver meets red in a soft, sweet kiss. The light shines slightly brighter and they part. Both are tinted pink.

Another kiss in this blue-green world and they return to their innocent play of before. Though now they are forever changed by a hushed confession and delicate first kisses.

* * *

REVIEW! The poor button is getting lonely down there! 


	5. Lullaby

** Red and Silver**  
by SetsuntaMew 

Whoo-hoo! I actually wrote another one! I was inspired by listening to the KH soundtrack. I rock.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-**Lullaby**-

"Sing me a lullaby, Riku. Please?" Kairi asked the silver-haired boy sitting next to her.

"A lullaby? Why?" he replied.

"Because I'm tired and I want to sleep," she answered him.

"I don't think this is quite the best place to take a nap, Kairi." He was quite right: it wasn't. They were sitting together in a simple gray room, which was where the souls of those who had lost their hearts were sent.

"I know...but I was hoping that if I slept maybe I could forget what was going on with Sora..." Kairi sniffled.

"Alright already. I'm just warning you, I can't sing very well," Riku informed her before hesitantly placing an arm around her and singing a soft lullaby. A lullaby to forget the pain of the world, the violence and evil they faced...

* * *

This takes place during Sora's fight with AnsemRiku in Hollow Bastion. You know, the really flipping hard one? Yeah. I totally created a little world in this drabble. But that's okay!

_Annjirika-_ Aw, thanks muchly! I like the fourth most, as well.

_Lil' Miss Lily-_ I can't possibly rock _that_ much...I usually just throw these things together in a couple of minutes. And of course you may call me Set-chan! Many people do, hehe.


	6. Reflections

**Red and Silver  
**by SetsuntaMew 

Guess who's bored? Driving my brother to Boy Scout camp isn't very fun, sadly.

**Disclaimer**: Whee! I own them ALL! ...not.

* * *

-**Reflections**-

"Come on, Riku! Hurry up! We'll miss the festival!" Kairi exclaimed, pausing her run to wait up for the silver haired boy. Even after the Kingdom Hearts ordeal, Kairi was still as happy and innocent as she had been beforehand.

"It's not like it's going anywhere," he told her.

"Oh, you! But we have to get there in time for them to honor you!"

That was true. The festival was an annual celebration of the end of his and Sora's adventures and final defeat of the Heartless. And every year the mayor of the island - Kairi's adoptive father - gave a long speech thanking Riku. He could care less, but...

"You know it means a lot to me that you put up with this," Kairi told him.

He ran to catch up to her and entwined his hand with hers. "Alright then. Let's get to this festival."

* * *

I lied. It's fun. We just passed a sign for the 'Lick Hollow Picnic Area'. I'll be amused for the rest of the day, I assure you. Oh, and if you're wondering about the name of this drabble, it's because Riku's reflecting on the past. And stuff. It was either that or Festival Fun, so don't complain! 


	7. Ballroom Dancing

**Red and Silver  
**by SetsuntaMew 

Drabbles are always fun. _That's_ why I write a ton of them. Whee. Enjoy. It's sweet and fluffy. Then again, aren't they all?

**Disclaimer**: Too tired to come up with something witty today. Sorry. I don't own anything, still. Except my laptop, and it's not worth anything in the first place.

* * *

-**Ballroom Dancing**-

"Come one, Riku! It won't be so bad, I promise." Kairi was tugging at the silver-haired boy, but he stayed firmly in place.

"Kairi, I'm not going," he told her. There were many things he'd do for her. Ballroom dancing was not one of them.

"But I already signed us up! I thought it would be fun." She sniffled. "I guess since you're so against it, I'll just call and cancel..."

Riku sighed. He was going to regret this, he just knew it. "Alright, I'll go. Just this once."

Her smile could've lit the world. "Yay! Thank you, Riku!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "I'll make it up to you sometime. Now, let's go get our outfits!"

"Outfits?"

"Yep, we wear the traditional clothing of the time! It's fun."

He had known he was going to regret this.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
